The Price of Life
by Nara-hime
Summary: Its been three years since Katara and Zuko went missing. When two people thought to be dead reemerge to the world a struggle for power reemerges, the fate of the world depending upon its outcome.
1. Price of Freedom

Warning: If you have anything against Zutara, do not read on. I don't want any reviews going: Kataang 4evah! Kataang, the otp! Or even, This is crap! Katara would nevah take Zuko ovah Aang.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, nor do I pretend to.

Three years ago…

A lone figure skirted the side of the wall, dancing in and out of the shadows. Her leather bound feet cracked the dry grass around her as she progressed, blue robe standing painfully out against the browns of the wall and ground. Finally, however, she let out a sigh of relief as sparkling water came into view. She ran to it, waded into the shallows, and raised her hand. The liquid snaked up the strong, metal bars, freezing them, and with a kick, they shattered, allowing the girl to slip into the small tunnel, doing the same thing at the other side. As soon as she stepped into the city, glancing about for any members of the Fire Nation, her world went black.

In the very center of the same city, a young man jerked awake, yellow eyes narrowing. As his hand tightened into a fist, flames erupted from it, snaking up his arm. He rose out of bed, walking barefoot to the door and swinging it open, jumping into the hallway with both arms extended and hands fisted. Tendrils of fire sparking around his arms, flicking outward to the air beyond. His yellow eyes surveyed the darkness warily, before relaxing his stance, flames disappearing save for a thin tendril that wound around his left arm. Sighing slightly, he turned towards the door and pain erupted at the base of his skull, sending him into welcomed darkness.

The disappearance of these two upset the balance of power between the Avatar and Azula. During the dark sun the Avatar managed to kill Ozai and deplete the vast stores of Fire Nation, however, Azula managed to hold off the enranged Avatar, seeing as his anger destroyed his common sense. During the comet's passing, the Fire Nation's retaliation left the Water and Earth kingdoms weak. For the past three years, the nations have begun to rebuild their forces, preparing for the attack inevitable in the absenses of two benders that may have the power to turn the battle one way or another. Azula and Aang's forces are evenly matched, and even the slightest shift of balance can win or loose the war for either side. Search attempts for the two have diminished, and almost all hope for their recovery is forgotten. Instead, each side blames the other for their disappearance, and in some cases, death.

Chapter One

Price of Freedom

Deep beneath the ruins of Old Ba-Sing-Se is another structure that time has forgot. It is the ancient city of the Bai-Lon mages who's kind was thought to have died out hundreds of years before the first Avatar. They were people with limited control over the elements, and could even heal without the presence of water. However, in the time of the first benders they were killed by the combined forces of the Fire and Water nations.

Beneath the bustling city with soldiers rushing to random parts of the city for protection, to dispel fights, and to fight against random Fire Nation attacks on the walled city was a forgotten city bustling with almost the same activity. Many people moved from the lower parts of the city into the upper, eventually emerging in Old Ba-Sing-Se under the guise of the Di-Li. Deep within the confines of this city lay a narrow corridor, its sides lined with bars made out of stone. The methodic grunts and thumps on the stone echoed throughout the otherwise silent tunnel as the darkness was lit up by licks of flame emerging from the cell. Across the way sat a young girl, not even flinching when the flames came within two feet from her. Her bright blue eyes were focused on the flashing figure in the cell in front of her, entranced by his rhythmic dance involving stomps, kicks, punches, and turns. Every time his foot or hand extended the molecules of the around him superheated, sending flames shooting forward at his command.

They had been like this for almost three months, trapped in these cells with only enough nourishment to keep them living. However, the fire bender always found the strength to dance through his forms every day at almost the same time. It was a monotonous routine, but it was one that kept their minds active, kept them from falling into the insanity that threatened to consume them every day.

With a sigh the girl got up, pushing her matted brown hair out of her face. The boy across from her stopped his dance, yellow eyes visible even in the faint light. She could still see the stoic expression that had been illuminated on his face, and smiled lightly at it. He didn't return the smile, as was expected, but she saw his face relax and her smile brightened. There were two things that kept her going in this hell hole: The hope of getting the angsty Fire-Prince to smile, and the thought of the water she would be privy to once escaping.

A longing sigh escaped her lips as she walked over to the bars, leaning on them and extending her arm out. On the other side, Zuko mirrored her actions and their fingers brushed together. What others would call a loving gesture, Katara found just the simple joy of being able to touch another human being the most rewarding thing in this pit. Another sigh escaped her lips, and she read amusement in Zuko's eyes.

"Its been a while."

"Yes, its rare."

Their voices were just whispers, but in the silence of late it hurt their ears to hear almost as much as it hurt their raw throats to utter the words. Katara licked her chapped lips as she stepped back into her cell. Zuko turned, sliding down against the rock bars of their cages. He stared at the back of his cell, steadying his still rapid breathing. Katara watched, waiting for the speech she knew would come from him. In the past three years the two had come able to predict each other perfectly. The slightest action that Zuko performed would allow Katara to predict his movements and attitude in the next minutes and vice versa. Such came from living under ground, tortured to the brink of death every day with your worst enemy as your only friend in the darkness.

"How much?"

Those two words spilling from the Prince's lips caused Katara to smile and with a wave of her hand, a small ball of water came out of her pouch. It was no bigger than her pinky, but it was as much as she could hide these days.

"Not nearly enough… but I expect it will be perfect after today," she said, voice falling even more. She knew Zuko had heard her though, because his head bobbed in the semi-darkness. He held up a hand, and fire burst forth from his palm, hovering to light up the darkness. Katara watched as the teen turned to look over his shoulder, narrowed eyes surveying the water before he let his hand drop, flame extinguishing.

"As soon as they leave, we go?"

"Our last chance I believe."

"True…"

As if an alarm had sounded, Katara and Zuko fell quiet, eyes turning towards the entrance of the corridor. For five minutes they sat in stillness until the door creaked open allowing three men in Earth Kingdom uniforms to enter bearing a lantern, a glass of water for each of them, and some bread. Zuko greedily reached for his water, downing it with several gulps, before wiping his chin. Katara, however, merely grasped the earthen cup and sipped like a lady should, blue eyes boring hatefully into the man in front of her. Their captor.

"How are my pets today?" he asked, voice echoing throughout the quiet chamber. There was a burst of angry flame from Zuko's cell and Katara winced at the sound of earth slamming into his stomach. However, the lack of cracking sounds allowed her to thank the Spirits none of his ribs had broken.

"I see they are as rebellious as ever," the man's eyes sparked in anger, something that Katara feared. He turned towards Zuko, brandishing his arm like a weapon, ready to invoke the earth under his control. While a mage, his medium was earth. Katara lunged forward, automatically scooping up the water left in her cup and combining it with her hidden water, flinging it out with her hand as she threw herself against the bars. The meager amount of water stretched out, sweeping the man's feet out from under him, causing a rather sharp piece of earth to emerge from the ground inches away from the still recovering prince. With a silent argument between Katara and Zuko, the fire bender reached his hand out, tightening his hand into a fist, and a jet of flame shot towards the mages, scattering them as they waved their hands, trying desperately to quell the flames. Katara called her water back to her, freezing parts of the bars until brittle and kicking them out. It took a little while, seeing as the water wouldn't completely cover the bars. As Zuko kept them at bay, Katara moved out of her cell, working on the bars to Zuko's far left, letting him keep the mages busy as they desperately tried to ward off his flames and summon their control over earth.

"Come on, come on," she muttered as she kicked out another portion of the bar. Finally, the work was done and Zuko stopped his attacks to make a break for it. This was the major flaw in their plan, the crucial seconds where Zuko couldn't keep the earth benders busy in order to escape. Three times they had called up the bars again, punishing the two brutally later. Katara knew she still had the scars and more than likely Zuko did too. However, luck was on their side this day, for Zuko managed to shove his way out just as the earthbenders started closing the cell. The stone bars nicked his skin as he ducked out, but a flame sent at the mages remedied that, for they were flitting about trying to put out their clothes. Katara kept her small bit of water wrapped securely around her hand as she turned on heel, forcing her tired and battered body to move. Amazingly, they encountered no one, and the patter of the mage's feet soon grew softer and softer as they ran. The teens had the element of youth on their side, even if their bodies were broken and tired.

Soon, they emerged into a dimly lit tunnel, causing them to shield their eyes against the glare. Katara's gaze was drawn to something sparkling on the ground and with a hoarse cry of delight, she stumbled toward it. Zuko reached out to pull her back, but one look at the thing some distance off stayed his hand and a smirk crossed his face. It seemed luck really was on their side today.

Katara had reached the river running in the middle of the cave and had thrown herself into the welcoming water when the first mages stumbled into the room, hesitant to face the firebender in his ready stance and the euphoric water bender. Finally, they slammed their feet down, causing earth to rise in front of them, and then their bodies turned, kicking the earth and launching it like missles at the two escaped prisoners. Zuko shot two of the earth globules out of the air before his flame faultered, pain gripping his still bruised abdomen and lack of nutrtition sapping his energy sources.

However, as the Prince fell forward, water whipped over his head, knocking the earth away. As Zuko turned his yellow eyes towards Katara, he smirked once more.

She was approaching, water trailing behind her as it engulfed her arms, extending outward a good ten feet. Her eyes were blazing and a satanic smile crossed her features. Zuko couldn't blame her, he would have felt the same way if he had just reclaimed his bending abilities. He watched with respect as she waterwhipped the men out of the way and jumped as water snaked around his waist, pushing him to his feet. She was next to him in the blink of an eye, offering him a tired wink as she raised her arm. The water pushed them upward, freezing the ground above them so that they could break through with just a couple of bruises. It took a while on the second level, for the lake was above them, but Katara found the water's presense on the other side comforting, and in no time they were above ground, watching the water flow into the hole they had created. Already they could see the water going down and several Di-Li emerging via earth bending on the other side of the lake.

Katara flung herself down, basking in the suns rays. Zuko was beside her, squinting as his head spun, trying to accustom himself to the light. He watched the Di-Li on the other side cautiously, but none seemed to see them. Finally, it hit him as he looked over to the nearly passed out Katara.

They were free.


	2. Starting out with a Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or its characters

Chapter Two

Starting out with a Smile

Ba-Sing-Se was a very busy place. Earth Kingdom Soldiers welcomed Water Tribe Warriors as they fortified their defenses and came up with new plans to try and stop the steady but slow approach of the Fire Nation Army. Water Benders and Earth Benders had been sent to Lake Laogai in an attempt to try and raise the water seeping down into the earth and various remaining members of the Dai-Li had been arrested in the vicinity.

In the midst of this confusion walked a single young boy, an earth kingdom hat on his bald head. His clothes were orange, as they always had been, and he carried himself with the pride and self-assurance that came from many successful Fire Nation raids. To his left walked the whiny Sokka who still had his Warrior's Wolf-tail after the three years his sister had been gone. It was he who felt that loss the most, then Toph, and then Aang. After the Avatar's anger had subsided he had lost all hope, allowing him to grieve and forget while Sokka still had the hope his sister was alive, drowning him in misery and false leads. Toph trailed behind to Aang's right, blind eyes staring blankly ahead. Her hair wasn't in its bun anymore, for she had lost that to adopt a pony tail. No longer was she the short, firey girl she was, instead she was almost as tall as the boys who stood at six feet.

Overall, the Avatar group was a scary sight to behold. Especially considering their newest addition, one ex-General Iroh.

It had taken a lot of debating to allow the former Fire Nation General passage into the city, and he still could go nowhere without either Toph or Aang accompanying him, but he was an asset that allowed the Earth King's advisors easy defeats of the Fire Nation army.

Aang stopped, squinting up at the sun and the three people behind him stopped with him, staring around at the Water Tribe members scattered in with the Earth Kingdom refugees and soldiers. Today was a day of peace, a day that allowed everyone but the soldiers a break from fear. Today was the day of the Avatar Festival.

Sokka glanced at a few girls giggling and pointing at him and sighed, turning to Aang irritably.

"Do we really have to stop right here?" he asked, walking closer to the Avatar as he averted his grey eyes from the sun to study Sokka.

"Its going to be the same anywhere," he said, reaching his hand up to his hat. However, Toph's arm shot out and she shook her head as Aang allowed her to pull down his arm.

"Not here, wait until we reach the Palace," she said, and walked forward, shoving people who thought they recognized the Avatar and his cohorts out of the way. Aang smiled slightly at Toph and followed, holding out his arm for Momo to jump off of Sokka's shoulder and onto his arm. Sokka folded his arms and glared at the people around them as Iroh passed him, a content look on his face. Many of the citizens parted before the Fire Bender, and Sokka followed in that gap, keeping an eye on the other two in front of them.

"Don't you hate their mutterings?" he asked Iroh after a while of glares and curses.

"You really get used to it after a while," Iroh commented as they caught up with Toph and Aang just outside of the palace gates. "I've been living as an exile for some time now, remember?" he asked, waving to the guards as they opened the gate, allowing them into the palace grounds.

Almost instantly, the Earth King's bear shuffled up to them, standing on its hind legs to lick Aang's face. The fifteen-year old grinned and ruffled the brown beast's fur as he raised some wind to throw the hat off his head, exposing his Airbender tattoos to the crowd that had followed them from the lower city.

A hoarse cry went up from the crowd as Aang turned around, raising his arms to raise upwards on a pillar of rock. He took a deep breath, preparing to use his Air Bending to make his voice carry.

"People of Ba-Sing-Se, Earth Kingdom Refugees, and Visitors from the Southern and Northern Water Tribes, I, Avatar Aang, declare this festival… OPEN!"

Another cry went up as hats were thrown into the air. Some distance off in the city, the sound of music erupted and the long line of floats waiting at the far edge of the city started their long procession towards the palace. On the opposite side a similar number of floats started off too. Aang looked at each with fondness and jumped off his pillar, floating down with assistance from the air as Toph kicked at the ground, sending the pillar back into the ground. He landed beside the happy Kuei, Iroh, Hakoda, and General How who were all applauding his short little speech. The Airbender grinned, clasping Hakoda's arms, shaking How's hand, and clapping Kuei on the back.

"With the festival open, what will you do?" Aang asked, referring to the war. "If I know the Fire Nation they'll take this opportunity to attack full force."

"We are prepared," How said, nodding. He then gestured to the walls with his hand. "Soldiers and Warriors are positioned along the walls in hour long shifts so no one will be deprived the festival. While the scattering is scarce, there is not a bit of our wall that goes unprotected."

"As for the Fire Nation," Iroh said, folding his arms within his sleeves, "they will take this opportunity to attack, but I know the Admirals and Generals well enough to know their tactics. Azula is too busy at the Fire Nation capital, and while I want to say that Mai and Ty Lee are probably with her, I can't. They are our main concern, which is why benders are at the wall along with regular soldiers."

"I'll keep a sharp eye out," Aang said, nodding. "They never could catch me, and I doubt this will be any different. Besides, neither can firebend, which at least keeps the city safe."

Deep within the city a young girl with brown hair walked carrying a set of Earth Kingdom clothes. She was dressed in a simple green dress with slits in the side to allow her brown leggings to show through. A leather pouch was strapped securely to her waist, the comforting sloshing of the water within making her smile. Her hair was recently cleaned and pulled back in a loose braid. She hummed slightly as she ducked under the flap of a door, looking around. Her leather shoes made little sound on the floor as she nodded to the innkeeper, smiling at her as she scowled, and made her way upstairs to a room. Trying the handle she found it unlocked and slipped in.

The first thing Katara noticed was the quiet of the room, the second she noticed was Zuko sitting and staring out the window at the city, the eye on the side with his scar shut as he leaned that cheek against his hand. He was still wearing the tattered, bloodstained bed-clothes he had been wearing three years ago.

He looked up when she closed the door and turned around, stretching slightly. Katara tossed his green and brown clothes on the bed and walked over to him, opening the pouch of water at her side as he scowled. Passing her hand in front of it she brought the water out, turning it into a ball and moving her hand slightly to keep it in the air above her hand.

"We need to clean you," she simply stated at Zuko's scowl. He rolled his eyes and stood, walking to the center of the room. Katara raised her hand and the water hovered over his head before falling, soaking him but not hitting the carpeted floor or the furniture. The fire Prince sputtered slightly at the unwarned soaking, but waiting while Katara worked the water around his body, scrubbing off the dried blood and grime left over from the prison. Finally, she called the water off of him, leaving the yellow-eyed firebender dry and glaring. She grinned innocently and called the water back into her pouch, capping it off. "Your clothes are here," she said, idly waving her arm at the clothes as she walked past him to the window. She heard the dulled sounds of him changing his clothes, and in no time at all, he joined her by the window, leaning against the wall and looking out at the city with his right eye. Katara studied his face, taking in the scarred flesh and disfigured ear.

Almost four years ago, when she first met Zuko, she had thought of that scar as disgusting, but now she was wiser, and knew Zuko much better than anyone had in their life. Her face tilted down in a frown as she uncapped the pouch, calling out just enough water to cover her left hand. The Prince glanced down at her with a raised eyebrow and Katara merely stood, holding up her hand and holding Zuko's gaze with determination. Finally, the Prince relented, glancing away towards the city again, letting her do as she pleased.

"I'm not sure what good this will do," Katara whispered and watched Zuko shrug. "This is just normal water, not water from the holy spring."

"Just don't make it worse," he said, voice flat and uncaring. Katara couldn't help but smile.

Her hand raised to his cheek, the water moving and glowing as she activated its healing properties. Holding her breath, she touched the dried skin and saw him flinch slightly. The water on her hand immediately started going into his flesh and with a frown Katara called more water from her still open pouch to replace the water soaking into his skin. Zuko's eye was closed as she worked, his other eye staring into the city blankly. Finally, when all the water was exhausted she stepped back, looking at her handy work while chewing on her lip.

The scar was still there, however, it was much duller than before. The skin wasn't as disfigured, and the burn had retreated from his ear and ended around his temple. It extended down and up for about a finger tip's length and was a dull russet color, not the bright red it had been. As Zuko opened his eye, Katara saw it opened further but still not fully.

The Prince studied her expression with little interest, and then turned, walking over to the mirror nailed to the wall and examined his reduced scar with something akin to amusement and astonishment. His hand went up to it, tracing his skin as he studied his changed face. Finally, he turned to Katara, relief and thanks written in his eyes.

"Its all I can do with this water," Katara said, weariness in her voice. "But its enough for people to not recognize you."

"We should go," Zuko said quietly, and Katara's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "The Avatar Festival," Zuko explained slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. "We should go. Besides, don't you want to see your friends?"

Katara resumed chewing on her lip as she studied Zuko's face and then let a small smile crack through. She walked forward, grabbing Zuko's sleeve and opening the door. Zuko resisted for about five feet and then gave in, walking next to Katara as she allowed her hand to fall from his sleeve. As they walked past the innkeeper, she balked, noticing that the man from the other night had less of a scar than she had seen previously.

As Katara and Zuko stepped into the street they were hit with the sound and color of the festival raging full swing and Katara's face lit up as she walked a little faster, exploring the booths with her eyes, hands clasped in front of her chest. Zuko followed, allowing a slight smile to overtake his features as they worked their way slowly but surely towards the center of the city, towards the palace, towards the place where the festival truly would kick off at.


	3. Fire Bender in the City

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar… yet… heheheheh…

Chapter Three

Fire Bender in the City

Zuko had been avoiding the eyes of people, preferring to look down at the ground or watch Katara's back as he followed her around the place, muttering under his breath about stupid earth benders and their curiosity. Eventually, after fifteen minutes of walking, Katara noticed Zuko's annoyance and bought him a hat. While the thing was ugly and annoying, it succeeded in hiding Zuko's gold eyes under the shadow of the rim, allowing the only looks to be thrown at him looks of sorrow for what little of the scar they could see.

Katara, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. It had been three years they had been stuck in that hell hole, and it not only felt great to be free and walking above ground, it felt great to catch up on fashions and what was popular buys around the markets. It also seemed forever since they had decent food, so Katara fished some of the silver they got from a Dai-Li agent they had ambushed and bought some candy covered in chocolate while Zuko wasn't looking.

Whirling around, Katara held up the red bag with a grin on her face, practically shoving the chocolates into Zuko's face. The fire bender scowled and grabbed the bag, holding it up as his eyebrow arched. Katara merely smiled and turned on heel, merging with the crowd again.

Zuko opened the bag, expression softening at the sight of the sweets, and popped one into his mouth without a second thought, following Katara through the city. Within minutes both bags of candy had been devoured, and Zuko walked by Katara's side with his arms crossed over his chest as she bought frivolous things with the stolen money. He sighed, eyes scanning over the growing crowd in front of him.

Suddenly, a shout caused the Prince to shudder with fear, head whirling towards the sound as Katara dropped what she had been carrying in alarm, her own eyes darting from Zuko out into the crowd.

"Yellow eyes! That boy has yellow eyes!" a man shouted, standing atop his cart and pointing an accusing finger in Zuko's general direction. The black-haired youth merely froze, hand tightening on the bag he was carrying for Katara as the water bender squatted, gathering up what she was carrying with shaking hands. Heads whirled around and a young woman next to Zuko started wailing, causing the fire bender to snap out of his trance and wince, hands going up to his ears. His head snapped over to the woman, only to find her back facing him, shaking arm pointing towards a boy not more than eight years old staring with wide golden eyes at the crowd. A woman with water Tribe clothing stood protectively in front of him, her shaking arms the only thing giving away her fear as the crowd turned on her boy.

"He's not Fire Nation!" she said, voice wavering, but holding firm. Her stance shifted as she stepped back, pressing her son protectively between her and the wall. "His grandfather was a fire bender, but I swear to you that he did not inherit the talent, only the eyes!"

It was the truth. Despite the boy's terrified yellow eyes his skin was a dark shade of brown and his hair a soft auburn. Tears were welling in his eyes as he grabbed clumps of his mother's dress, breathing speeding up with fear.

Zuko glanced back towards Katara, and the girl was surprised to see something akin to pain within them. Something that hadn't been their throughout the torture they endured in the cells. To be honest, it shocked Katara so much that she didn't even move when Zuko dropped her bag, took of the hat and shoved it in her arms, and walked over to the boy and his mother, fists clenched.

Thrusting himself in front of the crowd, Zuko took up the space in between the mob and the mother, bending his knees as his hands fisted at his sides, elbows bent. His yellow eyes surveyed the crowd, who fell back slightly under his fiery gaze before surging again, this time with uncertainty mixed in with anger. His brow furrowed as flames licked the air around his hands, causing gasps to sound throughout the crowd. He gulped slightly, yellow eyes seeking Katara's comforting ones and found her standing, still confused at the sudden turn of events. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Zuko plunged off the deep end by raising his hand, causing the crowd to shrink back, leaving a ten foot gap in front of him. A deathly silence fell across the earth kingdom and water tribe members as they waited, for what, not even Zuko knew. But he had to break that eerie silence somehow.

"He's not a fire bender," he said, voice oddly even although his eyes were uncertain. "He's not even Fire Nation, or are you completely blind?"

There were mutters from the crowd members and Zuko took a chance to glance behind him at the mother and child. The woman was crouching, watching Zuko with wary, but interested eyes, and as yellow eyes met yellow eyes the child smiled. Zuko blinked, and couldn't help but relax slightly.

The harsh pattering of feet announced the arrival of soldiers, and water whirled around him as earth raised to hold Zuko in place. He turned his head, staring each warrior in the eye before letting his head fall slightly, the sign of defeat.

The earth kingdom official allowed the earth to fall back, leaving stone hand cuffs on Zuko as three members of the Dai-Li surrounded him. Zuko balked momentarily, recognizing the uniforms from not only his time as a refugee, but his time in the cells. However, he relented, going on the fact that they could do nothing to him besides normal imprisonment within the walls of the city.

The soldier glanced at the other yellow eyed child with something akin to distaste and turned to the man that had originally uttered the cry.

"This one too?" he asked, gesturing towards the child. His mother cried out, but was silenced with the cold glares of the other officials. The man glanced from the retreating form of Zuko to the child, and finally to the soldier. With a sigh, he shook his head, and the tension released.

Katara, meanwhile, had picked up the bag Zuko had dropped, and placed the hat on her head, holding the rim down slightly, hiding her enraged face from the crowd until her emotions calmed down. Zuko's actions had been rash, but she could understand the motivation. Finally, when the soldiers moved off, Katara looked up, anger still evident in her eyes. As the crowd broke up and the sound of a marketplace took priority, Katara walked over to the woman who had picked up her child, glaring at the people who passed her. She gulped slightly, stopping in front of the woman and smiling gently.

The mother eyed Katara suspiciously before sighing and shifting her son's weight around in her arms.

"I saw you with that boy earlier," she said in a tired tone.

Katara blinked, caught off guard by the woman's statement, and smiled, looking over the boy who was now squirming in his mother's grasp. Finally, the woman relented, allowing the boy to go to the ground, grasping his mother's dress and staring up at Katara with curiosity.

"We're… acquainted," Katara said softly, looking back up at the woman. "I'm sorry."

"For what? That young man saved my son's life," the woman said, placing her hand on the boy's head. "I only wish I could have returned the favor."

"Do you… do you know what happens to fire benders here?" Katara asked, fearing the answer.

The woman's smile was forced, it was the kind you gave when thinking about harsh things and trying to break them to someone else the kindest way possible. That single smile caused Katara to flinch.

"If your friend had refrained from causing the flames to spark around his fists I think he would only be imprisoned for a while and then banned from the city. However, the fact that he's a fire bender present in Ba-Sing-Se during the Avatar festival makes things so much worse for him."

Katara groaned. She had been afraid of that.

"I guess I'd better get going, then," she said, rubbing her temples. The woman frowned in sympathy, and reached out to place a comforting hand on Katara's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Thank you, and I hope for the best for your friend," the woman said, voice lowered so it would go unnoticed by all but Katara in the street. The water bender smiled thankfully and slipped into the crowd again, nearly sprinting to catch up with the soldiers ushering Zuko through the packed streets. She smiled sadly at him, for he was walking with his back straight, head held high even through all the hisses, mutterings, and curses the residents of the city threw at him.

The procession followed, the reactions becoming more and more violent as they neared the palace. All the while Katara followed, slipping through the crowd some ten feet behind the soldiers. At the front of the palace the gates creaked open and a hush fell over the crowd, the only sounds coming from the distant bustle of the city not affected by the confrontation of the Fire Nation intruder and the Avatar, Earth King, Iroh, Hakoda, Sokka, and Toph standing at the gate with solemn faces.

Katara gulped, heart yearning for the welcoming arms of her father and brother, and even found herself taking two steps forward to the front of the crowd before forcing herself to stop. She needed to wait this out, to see what would happen to Zuko. Her eyes fell on Iroh, and she gulped again, eyes flashing over to the Fire Prince, waiting to see his reaction.

Zuko's eyes had been focused on his uncle the moment the man came into view with something akin to amazement, adoration, and fear mixed into one gaze. As the procession stopped, Zuko found himself pushed forward, and he was suddenly very aware of his obvious scar, yellow eyes, black hair, and the various bruises and cuts covering his bare hands and face left over from their escape.

"How did you get in here?" Aang said between clenched teen, eyes blazing in anger as he stared Zuko down. The prince let out a breath of relief, knowing that he hadn't been recognized yet. However, he had little doubt that as soon as he started speaking Iroh would recognize him. Never the less, he needed to speak out if he wanted to live against the pure hate in the Avatar's eyes.

"Same as everyone else, I walked," Zuko said, shrugging as his eyes flicked over to Iroh. He saw a flash of something in his uncle's eyes, but his face remained as impassive as ever. "Or is walking illegal."

"You were seen fire bending and threatening a crowd," Aang snarled, walking forward to stand in front of Zuko, his arms crossed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was enjoying a festival and shopping when I had to save a boy from an angry mob," Zuko said right back, voiced laced with venom. Aang's eyes flashed in anger and the earth shook below them before he stepped back, arms uncrossing to allow his hands to clench at his sides. The earth stopped shaking.

"The boy was Fire Nation."

"The boy's _grandfather_ was Fire Nation, there's a difference."

"Once Fire Nation, always Fire Nation."

Zuko's eyes flashed with anger and he ground his teeth. Sparks of flame came to life around his shoulders, head, and legs and the people jumped back. As quick as the fire came, it was gone and Zuko was glaring at Aang with such venom the Avatar lost some of his confidence.

"You were Fire Nation many times," Zuko said, voice low and steady. In the crowd, Katara flinched. She had heard that tone twice in the past three years, and in both cases a mage ended up burnt to a crisp and Zuko would be beat nearly to death, forcing Katara to use her drinking water to heal him as much as she could. "So why don't all these earth benders just throw you out along with me?"

Aang's face grew shocked, and Katara couldn't help but smile. As much as she adored Aang, she wanted Zuko to get out of this alive. They weren't ready to reveal themselves to the world yet, information still needed to be gathered on current events. Hopefully, Zuko would remember that simple little fact.

"Because I'm the Avatar," Aang said, but his voice lacked conviction. Katara noticed Toph shake her head and Sokka sigh.

"And I'm the Fire Lord," Zuko said, tone sarcastic but still laced with that pure hatred. "Does that really matter? The boy never lived within Fire Nation borders. His skin is brown and his hair is auburn, nothing like my pale complexion and black hair, right?" he asked, although the answer was evident. Aang stepped back, visibly wavering as he opened his mouth to say something but Zuko leaned forward, interrupting again. "As for me, I'm a deserter. You see this scar?" Zuko flipped his head, shaking the hair away from his left eye, Aang flinched. "This is enough reason for me to leave the people who did this to me. Sure, I can fire bend, but so what? So can you," Zuko sighed, venom dropping from his voice as he shook his head. "Besides, what about fatty over there?"

"Fat?" Iroh asked, raising an eyebrow as he surveyed Zuko with an amused expression. Zuko met his uncle's eyes and flinched, looking away. There was something in Iroh's eyes that screamed that Zuko had given away a lot more than he wanted to during his rant.

Aang battled his own judgment as he watched Zuko, chewing on his bottom lip. Finally, he turned on heel, walking towards the others. After a hasty whispered conversation, Aang sighed and turned around. With a wave of his hand, the earth fell away from Zuko's hands, allowing the Prince to rub at his wrists, coaxing blood to flow freely in them again.

"We've imprisoned you wrongly… but be warned, you will be watched. If you try _anything_ we won't hesitate to throw you behind bars… or worse," Aang said, crossing his arms.

Zuko met and held Aang's eyes before bowing stiffly and reluctantly. As he turned to walk away, he met Iroh's eyes one last time before turning and walking back into the crowd that parted fearfully in front of him. He walked past Katara with not even a glance and when the crowd fell back into its formation, talking amongst themselves about the confrontation, the water bender followed, swiftly catching up to Zuko. As the crowd began to thin near the outskirts of the city Katara caught up to Zuko as he paused, staring ahead at nothing in particular. She reached up, taking the hat off of her head and placed it on Zuko's own, hiding his black hair and shadowing his eyes once more. She smiled sadly up at him.

"Lets go home, Zuko… I for one have seen enough of the city for one day," she said softly, eyes betraying her worry for his spaced look and silence.

Zuko glanced down at Katara, studying her expression blankly for a short while before sighing, turning his head to stare back towards the palace.

"Home…" he echoed distantly before turning back to the teen beside him. "Why not?"

With that said, the two started back towards the inn, the day's events falling fully onto their minds.


	4. Reunions

Disclaimer: Nope… still don't own Avatar

Chapter Four

Reunions

As soon as Zuko and Katara got back to the inn, Zuko had fallen on the bed and went into a restless sleep. Katara, however, merely made some tea and sat by the window, staring out at the festival still raging on the streets beyond. Some where off there were floats of Avatars Aang, Roku, and Kyoshi sitting at the palace. Every now and then earth would jut up, fire would erupt, ice shoot out, and gusts of wind scattered throughout the city, ruffling Katara's hair even from the palace. A thoughtful frown was on her face as she stared blankly out, only looking up when Zuko woke and walked around the room grumbling to himself. Eventually, the Prince walked over to her, leaning his hands on the sill, a scowl on his face.

"I hate being cooped up," he voiced, glaring out at the city. "The walls don't help either. Never liked them, never will."

Katara sighed, annoyed. It wasn't like she wanted to keep Zuko in the room, but it would be better for him to stay out of sight until the fuss about him calmed down. She had seen people point at the inn, whispering behind their hands and glaring, meaning that the presence of Zuko had reached everyone's ears.

"Its not like you can just waltz out of the city now," she said, tone slightly scolding. Zuko blinked down at her before furrowing his brow, eyes flashing in anger. He leaned in until their faces were mere centimeters apart.

"And who's going to stop me?"

"Well, the guards probably will for one, and if they don't then I will."

"What? Afraid you'll be lonely peasant?" Zuko asked, leaning back and crossing his arms. It was Katara's turn to grind her teeth together, leaping to her feet and leaning forward and upward a little to get in the Prince's face. Her fists were balled by her sides as she glared into Zuko's eyes.

"What's with you? One second you save someone's life, the next you're all spacey, and then you refer to me as peasant!" she said, voice raising with each word. "Just who do you think you are?"

Zuko narrowed his eyes at Katara before turning and walking past her toward the door. The girl balked before turning, hair whipping behind her as she watched Zuko approach the door.

"Don't you dare walk out that door or by the Great Spirits I'll ice it shut!"

Zuko paused, door open, and rested his hand against the door frame, turning his head around to look back at the steaming water bender. He just rolled his eyes at her.

"Its not like ice would stop me," he said before slamming the door behind him. Even from down the hall he could hear her frustrated scream. On the way down the stairs leading to the lobby, he passed a girl looking at the ground as she walked up. As he passed her, brushing her clothes with his shoulder, she paused, turning her head to look at him. Zuko paused then, noticing the blankness in her eyes and turned, studying her. She reached a hand up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she slid her foot gently over the floor of the inn. She frowned, hand twitching slightly as her face swiveled to look in Zuko's general direction. Her eyes seemed to scan him, even though she was obviously blind.

"He's waiting in the alley, I'd go if I were you, but be discreet about it," Zuko blinked at the girl as she turned, walking up the rest of the stairs. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he continued down to the lobby. As he exited the inn he looked to his right, noticing the shadowed gap between the buildings. His brow furrowed in thought as he looked over the alley, and with a sigh he turned towards it. What did he have to loose?

Toph, meanwhile, made her way up to the hallway, moving with assurance down the hall. At every wooden door she paused, tapping her foot gently against the ground before moving onward. Finally, she came to the door she was looking for and raised her hand to knock on the wood. There was a groan from inside and the sound of hasty footsteps as the girl within made her way to the door, speaking before she even opened the door.

"If you so much as ask for your stupid hat or something I swear I'll shove you so deep into a glacier it will take you at least twenty years to melt your way out!" she said, throwing open the door. Her face stayed angry for a minute as her mind rushed to comprehend that it wasn't Zuko she was staring at but a blind girl in earth kingdom clothes staring in her general direction. A smirk grew on Toph's face as she felt Katara's emotions change via the beat of her heart and the smirk changed into a full blown smile as she found Katara's reaction had changed to both excitement and fear.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice you?" she asked, voice soft as she waited for Katara's reaction.

Katara, meanwhile, just stood with her mouth slightly agape. Finally, a grin broke out on her face as she flung herself into her friend's arms, a broken sob escaping her lips. Toph caught her awkwardly, but soon wrapped her hands around Katara's back, burying her smiling face into Katara's shoulder.

And so, the two friends wept in joy as Toph gently guided Katara back inside, closing the door with her foot.

When the tears stopped flowing, Katara stood back, smile wide on her face as she looked over her now taller comrade. She let out a content sigh, letting her anxiousness about being discovered fade away. As long as it was Toph she could trust her presence in Ba-Sing-Se could go unnoticed until she was convinced that Zuko wouldn't be shunned from the city. Only then would she go to Aang. After all, even if she still got fed up with the Prince every now and then they had bonded further than she had ever bonded with anyone before. She couldn't imagine her life without the troubled, hot-tempered fire bender.

"Oh Toph, you have no clue how good it is to see you," she breathed, raising her arms to rest her hands on the earth bender's shoulder. Toph grinned, raising her own hands to rest them on Katara's shoulders as her sightless eyes concentrated on a point above Katara's right shoulder.

"Wish I could say the same," the girl grinned and Katara smiled guiltily. "But that's beside the point. You better spill, Katara, and give me a damn good reason you're with a fire bender that Iroh knows."

Katara's smile faltered and panic overtook her.

"Iroh recognized him?" she asked, voice a near whisper. Toph frowned thoughtfully and nodded. Katara let out a small groan, closing her eyes. "His name is Zuko, Iroh's his uncle. I had thought Iroh may have recognized him… but not yet…"

Toph stepped back, eyes wide as she tapped her foot against the ground, sending up vibrations to check for eavesdroppers. Finding no one near enough to hear them, the earth bender whispered furiously back.

"Iroh's nephew? That would mean… Zuko… damn, I should have known," the girl sighed, running a hand through her hair as she turned, facing the wall as thoughts raced through her head. "That would explain why you didn't show yourself to us, but it still doesn't explain why you're with him."

Katara smiled sadly, watching Toph carefully as she dropped her voice so much that Toph had to lean forward to catch her words.

"For the past three years we've been saving each others' lives, Toph. That isn't something you can forget so easily," she sighed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "But that's enough for now, what's the news on the war front?"

Toph threw herself down on a bed, crossing her arms behind her head as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. Without her feet touching the ground, she truly was blind. It was a show of trust to Katara, letting the water bender know that even after what Toph had heard, the girl still trusted her with her life.

"Aang's getting cocky," she said shortly, smiling at Katara's cuckle. "Sokka's as oblivious as ever, your dad's been a real war hero in recent battles, and the fire nations steadily coming near," she frowned thoughtfully. "No matter what we do, we can't seem to keep their army down for long."

"Azula's like a cockroach," Katara said gently, sitting down next to Toph on the bed and staring out the window thoughtfully. "Listen, Toph, I don't want the others to know I'm here just yet… I… I need to see if there's a chance that Zuko can live here, with us. After all we've been through I can't just abandon him to his sister and the world beyond the city, and if Aang and Sokka realize who I am then Zuko's discovery will be soon to follow."

Toph sighed, sitting up and staring over at the direction of Katara's voice.

"Listen, princess, I'm not gonna break your cover, but I will come and see you almost every day. As much as you trust your fire bender, I don't, and I can't leave you alone with him when I know who he is and what he's done. But, as for Zuko's identity… today was a real mess up on his part. There were so many hints that he threw out at us that gave away little things that when patched together basically form a big flashing 'Zuko is Here' sign above his head," Toph sighed, shaking her head and placed her feet on the ground, her ability to 'see' coming back. Far away there was a rumble, a shockwave that reached Toph, allowing her to see Aang with his fist in the ground before the sight faltered and broke up. "That's my cue to leave, Aang needs me in the earth bender portion of the Avatar festival… after all, who else can bend metal besides, mwah?" Toph asked, standing up and spinning around to face Katara, grin spreading across her face.

The water bender stood up, smiling and laughing at her friend. She walked over, hugging Toph tightly, and then let her go.

"Have fun," she said, ruffling Toph's hair fondly. The girl scowled and batted her hand away lightly. "I'll be expecting you tomorrow, whether or not Zuko will be here I can't really tell… he's kind of… simmering still."

"I noticed," Toph said, turning on heel and walking towards the door. As she swung it open, she paused, looking back over her shoulder, eyes darting around the room as she threw one last comment over her shoulder. "Have fun with your Prince, 'Tara," and Toph closed the door as an icy blast of water hit it, chilling the wood beneath her fingers. With a girly giggle, the earth bender set off down the stairs, towards the palace and towards the waiting Avatar Festival.

Around the same time Katara flung herself at Toph, Zuko was forcing down the same feelings as he turned into the alley to find none other than his uncle leaning against the wall, sipping a cup of tea out of an oddly shaped teacup. As Zuko's yellow eyes met Iroh's tired hazel one's the boy gulped, taking a step forward before stopping, hesitant as to Iroh's reaction. However, the former general merely bent down, placing his cup on the ground, and walked towards Zuko, throwing his arms lightly around his stiff nephew before drawing back, studying Zuko's appearance and nodding slightly to himself. Finally, Iroh broke the silence.

"The years have been kind to you my nephew," he said, not referring to what may have happened, but of Zuko's taller, more filled out, and sturdier appearance. The prince straightened, raising his chin slightly as he looked his uncle in the eyes, a ghost of a smile within them. "By the way, Zuko, do you really think I look fat?" the general frowned, patting his protruding belly slightly. "I for one think I have lost weight in the past years, not gained it."

Zuko shook his head, his anger at Katara fading away as the ghosted smile in his eyes reached his lips. "You look fine Uncle."

Iroh studied Zuko in silence after those words, and the fire bender merely stood patiently, awaiting his uncle's judgment.

"I take it Katara healed your scar a bit," he stated, and Zuko nodded. "Good, good. It truly makes it hard to recognize you. Well, that and the longer hair," Iroh reached behind Zuko's head, flipping the thin ponytail of hair that went down in between Zuko's shoulder blades. "By the way, I believe you handled the situation rather nicely… although you lost your temper near the end."

"Thank you Uncle," Zuko said, bowing his head slightly. "How have things been in the city since you recaptured it from Azula?"

"Hard," Iroh said, forcing a smile. "People still treat me as an enemy… and it was hard living while you thought the only family you had was either missing or wanted to kill you."

"I'm sorry," Zuko said softly, averting his eyes from Iroh, choosing instead to stare at the wall. Iroh sighed, folding his arms inside his sleeves and shaking his head.

"No, no, Prince Zuko, you shouldn't feel sorry at all."

"Don't call me that."

The command was soft, almost unheard, but it was so bitter that the words seemed to cut into Iroh's flesh, causing him to wince slightly.

"What?"

"Prince… don't call me it. I never want to take the throne… I don't want that life."

Iroh frowned, straightening as he looked at Zuko's almost defeated form.

"You can never truly forget who you are, my nephew. You are a fire bender, you are royalty, you are the heir to the title of Fire Lord, and not even Azula has been able to take that from you. As long as hope lives for a peaceful Fire Nation, I will always refer to you as Prince until either your coronation or my death comes… and let us hope it's the first."

Zuko flinched visibly, and raised his head, studying Iroh's eyes with his own.

"You really think I would be able to become Fire Lord?" he asked, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes… as long as you don't grow out one of your late father's curly moustaches," Iroh said, pinching his fingers together and flicking them out in a curl from his upper lip. That caused a slight smile to break through Zuko's stubborn frown.

Iroh glanced up behind his nephew and nodded. Zuko turned to find that girl he had passed waiting impatiently at the mouth of the alley. Iroh picked up his stone cup and passed by Zuko, walking towards the girl. As he reached her, he paused, looking back to the Prince in the shadows with a calm smile.

"Good luck… my Prince."

And with that, the two benders faded into the crowd, leaving Zuko standing in the alley. Above his head a window creaked open and a sloshing sound echoed around the alley. Looking up he barely had time to widen his eyes before water poured down on top of him. He sputtered, wiping his eyes angrily as he shook his head and hands, trying to get some of the excess water off. Finally he looked up at the window, glaring.

There, above him, leaning against the window sill innocently, was a certain water bender, her hair down and flowing against her shoulders. Her arms were crossed on the sill, hands falling limply over the sill. A smirk was on her face as her eyes sparked in mischief.

"Cool down yet?" she asked holding Zuko's eyes.

The Prince growled, fists balling and fire erupting around them as he carefully watched the girl above him.

A bout of laughter escaped Katara's lips as she looked down at the soaked fire bender, and her hand waved, sending water from his shirt to douse the flames around his hands. He scowled down at the water that whirled around him, lifting from his hair and clothes before sinking into the ground.

"Get back up here, fireball, we have some things to discuss," Katara said, grinning widely as she leaned further out of the window, holding on to the inside of the sill as she bent over at her stomach to gaze into the street. She was at a side window of their room, and couldn't see the normal scene she usually did.

As Katara looked past Zuko at the city, the Prince blinked, noticing for the first time that Katara wasn't the same prissy girl she had been three years ago. As her blue eyes went back to him and she threw a genuine smile at him before ducking back into the room something within him changed, some new box was opened, some door unlocked, because for the very first time Zuko hadn't seen an annoying peasant girl, but a budding young woman with the potential to fully bloom.

However, the premature flower wilted as a second dose of water rained down from the open window above, golden laughter following it down.


	5. Off the Deep End

Disclaimer: Doy… me no own Avatar

Chapter Five

Off the Deep End

It was the day after the festival, and the morning found Aang sitting in between Toph and Sokka, with Momo sitting patiently on his head, staring wide eyed at the stone pieces on a model of the world map. Iroh, Hakoda, and General How sat across from them and at the head of the war council table sat Kuei, Bosco obediently at his feet.

"The last sighting of the Fire Nation was here," How said, hitting the side of the table with his hand. The Fire Nation figures moved slightly towards the gathering of blue and green colored stones along with one white one, symbolizing Aang. "They are at the other side of Serpents Pass, stranded for now. It was only pure luck that a water bender happened to be returning to Ba-Sing-Se, allowing him to see the Army before getting out unharmed, and as far as we know, unseen."

The looks on everyone's faces betrayed the gravity of the situation, and Toph rested her hand on the table, feeling for where the figures were via earthbending. She frowned, tapping her fingers to create the ridges of rock for the Pass. She sighed slightly, allowing the rock to fall back into place and sat back, mind racing. She needed to tell Katara about this, for she would probably want to tell the stupid Prince his sister was probably coming to visit.

"Would Azula be with the troops?" Sokka asked, and all heads turned to him before returning to the table, everyone deep in thought.

"With the number of soldiers we've suspected have been slowly coming towards here, we have no doubt that Azula is planning her final attack. As for why now, we are not sure. Iroh, is there anything about the nearing time that may give Fire Benders more power?"

"The only thing I know of is the full moon," Iroh said, stroking his beard as he glanced toward Hakoda, who backed up the words with a nod. "The Fire Bender's don't gain much strength, but the water benders loose a significant amount. However, the earth benders stay the same day and night. There really is nothing that hinders earth and air as the sun and moon do us."

"Actually, there is a sandstorm coming," Kuei spoke up, and all eyes turned to the gentle King as he stroked his chin in thought, staring at the map in front of him. "Its supposed to be a big one blown from the northern deserts. It's the third in Ba-Sing-Se's history, and its supposed to hinder not only visibility, but movement within the city. However, the sand storm would not only hinder our ability to see and move around under the harsh winds and sands, but it would hinder the fire bender's movements as well."

"Sand benders," Toph muttered, and she sensed everyone's bodies shift to face her. "We ran into them in the desert when Appa was taken. They can earthbend the sand just as easily as we can earthbend rock. Perhaps they have allied themselves with Azula? But for what reason? Were they promised power? Land? Their lives?" Toph sighed, shaking her head. "I've got nothing really.

"No," Aang said, standing up and glancing first at Toph then at the map. With a wave of his hand more stone figures came up from the rock, moving over towards Ba-Sing-Se from the desert. "That closes the only gap Azula has left, and it explains the coming sand storm. They attempt to dampen our senses during the new moon in an attempt to destroy us!"

"No," Iroh shook his head and all eyes turned to the General as he too stood up, meeting and holding Aang's eyes. "You are thinking too simply! Azula would never have a plan as obvious as this, there has to be something else."

"And you think too greatly of her," Aang stated, causing an annoyed expression to overtake Iroh's face, an emotion that the General normally didn't allow to be displayed. "We will prepare the city for the possible attack of the Sand Benders and Azula. With the King's permission I would like to start upon this at once."

"Meeting adjourned," Kuei said, waving his hand as the other went to scratch the yawning Bosco on the head. Toph waited until the others filed out, speaking of plans for defense, before walking over to Iroh, who had made his way to the balcony, gripping the railing tightly as he glared out into the city.

"I haven't seen you this worked up in a long while," Toph said to her old friend, stopping behind him.

"There has to be something else…" Iroh muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his eyes screwed shut. "But I can't put my finger on it."

"I'm going for a walk this afternoon," Toph said suddenly, causing Iroh to turn to the blind girl and study her face. "Perhaps I will find some answers during it… would you care to join me?"

Iroh smiled at the teen who had basically become his granddaughter as of late. "No, I will stay here today and turn the issue over in my head. Some soothing tea and trimming bonsai trees may just help me more than a walk. Have fun though, and tell me what develops."

On the other side of the city, in a little room at a cozy inn, two people were jerked out of a rather peaceful sleep by a rude knocking at the door. Katara was the first one to react, and she looked over at the grumbling Prince as he turned over, pressing his face into his pillow as his arms snaked under it. Katara smoothed out her hair and night clothes as she rolled out of bed, chuckling slightly at the sleepy fire bender.

"What's wrong Mr. 'I rise with the sun'?" she teased, walking over to the door and turning the handle as Zuko's grumbling grew louder, still incoherent. Katara frowed at the angry innkeeper in front of her. "Is there a problem?"

"A problem? Of course there's a problem!" the lady hissed, jabbing her finger into Katara's shoulder as she glared. "I was informed yesterday that I was housing a fire bender!"

Zuko raised his head, blinking blearily at the woman before groaning and burying his head into the pillow, pushing the ends up with his arms to cover his ears, blocking out some of the sound. Katara glared right back, crossing her arms at the lady.

"So what?" she asked, knowing full well what the so what was.

"I either want him out of my inn, or I'm kicking both of you out!" she shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Zuko. "We have the right to refuse service to anyone and he is of no exception!"

Katara was about to answer when someone cleared their throat behind the innkeeper, causing the irate old lady to spin around, about to yell at that person too, only to pale and bow low at the waist.

"I-I'm sorry you had to hear that, Lady Toph. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, clearly embarrassed that the noble had heard the shouting.

"Yes, you can leave these people alone and continue to house them under my referral," Toph said, walking past the stunned land lady. "Consider them my guests," Toph finished, closing the door behind her as she walked into Katara and Zuko's room.

Zuko sat up, yawning slightly as he looked at Toph. "Oh, its you, what do you want?"

Katara sighed, rolling her eyes and snapping her wrist, sending some water sitting in a cup by her bed into his face, causing the Prince to curse under his breath again, wiping his face off as he glared daggers at Katara, fire flickering near his head as the water bender turned her back to Zuko, facing Toph with a slight smile.

"Thank you Toph," Katara said, giving her friend a small hug. The earth bender accepted it, but didn't return it and Katara pulled away, face serious. "What is it?"

"Aang's preparing the kingdom for a Fire Nation attack," she said simply. "Everyone thinks the Sand Benders have teamed up with Azula and that she plans to attack on the new moon under the cover of a sandstorm, but Iroh thinks that's too obvious. Personally, I'm with the tea-lover."

"Knowing Azula she's probably already in the city," Zuko said, walking over to the two with a frown on his face. Katara glanced once at him and immediately regretted it, for Zuko wasn't wearing a shirt, not like he ever did when sleeping, but the water bender could see the various bruises, scars, and scratches left over from their torture on that beautiful, defined, creamy, god-like…

Katara shook her head, ripping her eyes away from Zuko's body to focus on Toph, gulping slightly. She could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as she forced herself to speak, perhaps a little too rapidly.

"I think that Iroh's right. Its not like Azula to make something so obvious, I mean, remember when she impersonated the Kyoshi guards? No one knew it was them until I happened upon her and look where that ended up, stuck in a cave for who knows how long until Zuko and I were rescued, but even then she still… had… a…" she trailed off, biting her lip as she saw that Zuko was staring at her out of the corner of his eyes, face blank but hurt and anger raging in his eyes. She had just breached a subject they had decided too confusing and painful to speak of, so she just broke off, turning around and walking over to the window, calling some water out of her waist-pouch to splash on her face. As she stood by the window, breeze comforting on her heated skin, she listened to Toph and Zuko's conversation.

"If she was in the city, that would make everything more difficult, but it would also make things more realistic."

"But with no one to impersonate, Azula can't really fit in with her hair and complexion."

"True, but we really should watch out for that possibility. Zuko, what do you know of your sister that may help me figure this out?"

"She's self-centered, violence obsessed, cares about nothing other than power, would stoop to no low to get it, and hates my uncle's guts."

"… Everyone knows that, pinhead. Give me something we don't all know."

"That's Azula in a nutshell. She has no other side, really. Well… I take that back… there's the side that makes her sweeten everything she says in order to convince someone that they will be rewarded for being her lapdog."

"You really didn't pay attention to her when you were little, did you?"

"Like you would pay attention to someone that wanted to talk you into killing animals at the age of six."

Katara turned then, seeing both of the benders glaring at each others with their arms crossed and took that chance to cross back to them.

"Toph, Azula is unpredictable and violent. I wouldn't doubt she's sneaking around her with her cohorts. If you want we'll search the city today to see if we can find anything."

Toph turned towards Katara, seeming to judge her as the blind girl stared off into the air to the left of Katara's head. "Just don't do anything rash," the girl said, turning and walking towards the door. She opened and closed it without another word, and Katara turned toward Zuko, stubbornly keeping her eyes from wandering over his still uncovered chest as she met his eyes. As she met the hurt and slight anger left over from her mention of his betrayal, she was overcome with guilt and tore her eyes away, chewing on her bottom lip again.

"I'm… sorry…" she muttered, turning around and crossing her arms. "I was just… I mean… I don't know what came over me. I was out of place," she said quietly.

Zuko said nothing, and frankly, it was unnerving just hearing him rustle around with his clothes and such. Katara held her breath for a second, and then let it out, turning around only to squeak slightly in surprise of finding Zuko right there, staring down at her with a blank expression, but curiosity in his eyes.

"No… you were just making a point," there was a flash of pain and guilt in his eyes and Katara shook her head stubbornly as her lips curved downward in a frown.

"Don't even say that! We made a promise not to mention that day, and I broke it! You can't just wave it off!" she said, nearly shouting in frustration.

Zuko just held her desperate gaze with a calm expression and before the water bender could do anything about it, he leaned forward, ghosting his lips over hers, and then pulled back, walking past her and out of the room without a second look.

Katara fell to her knees, staring at the wall in shock as she listened to the fire bender's retreating footsteps. Her tongue darted out, licking her chapped lips as emotions whirled around in her head. Finally, she stood up, turning around and running out of the door, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she furrowed her brow in determination. There was no way the idiot Prince could do that to her and get away with it.

Meanwhile, Zuko had gotten out of the inn, a steady heat growing under his cheeks, succeeding in making the fire bender flushed. He himself didn't have a reason for doing what he did. Perhaps it was just a way to make her shut up, or maybe it was just something he had wanted to do for a while now. Either way, he still groaned and ducked into the alley, leaning his back against the stone as he pushed his hair back, staring at the brick in front of him.

The patter of feet caused the fire bender to look up in alarm, and his yellow eyes met Katara's fiery blue ones as she clenched her fists, eyes both tearing up and blazing with anger as she stomped towards him. Zuko pushed himself off the wall, turning to face her as he held up his hands weakly, as if to ward off the oncoming fury of Katara.

"I… I'm sorry, I don't know what came… Katara, wait… hold on, just hold on one second!" he finally yelled, giving up trying to apologize and reason with her. His shout succeeded in making her stop, her own cheeks as flushed as he imagined his were. They stood there staring at each other, breathing slightly from their raging emotions and from yelling at each other.

"No," Katara said through clenched teeth, raising her hand. Zuko flinched slightly as she moved it forward, and she hesitated for one second before stepping closer, still as angry as ever. "I won't wait… not again… not anymore," and with that said, she moved her hand, causing Zuko to close his eyes, waiting for the pain he thought would come and thought he deserved. Instead, there was a slight prick of pain as she roughly tugged his hair to move his head, and the silken pressure of her lips against his.


	6. Drowning in Fire

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, no still don't own Avatar

AN: meheh… smex XP no, you don't get to see it scolds

Chapter Six

Drowning in Fire

It was night in Ba-Sing-Se, and the only activity on the streets came from the various feline animals prowling the streets, looking for food to quell their hunger. As such, it was silent except for the occasional scratches and meows. However, that was still enough noise for blue eyes to snap wide open, body going rigid as Katara regained her bearings. She was warm, unbelievably warm, and she was between the covers of a bed. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she found her arm slung over the bare waist of a certain fire bender and her legs entangled with his.

She pulled back, sitting up slightly, and stared down at the fire bender, shivering slightly as the air nipped at her bare back. The previous day's events were replaying in her head like a broken record. There was them making out in the alley for a while, him dragging her back up to the room… and then there was the thing that made Katara blush and hold a hand to her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. After the first time they made love, they had just laid there, tired and calm, before getting dressed, walking out into the city and looking for clues of Azula. Eventually, around nightfall, Katara had given up, and so they had gone back to the inn, making love for a second time that day.

However, was it love? Katara shook her head, sighing as she stepped out of bed. She glanced back at the sleeping prince as he shifted slightly in bed and a smile ghosted her lips as she bent down, touching her lips against his forehead before going back to her bed, pulling out her bag from underneath it. She wrapped her chest with the pale bind and then slipped on her undergarments. Her hand trailed over the earth kingdom clothes and she glanced at Zuko again before digging beneath them, pulling out a blue dress tight at the hips with a slit on the side. She smoothed her hand over it on the bed, marveling at the dragon printed on it in white silk. It wasn't practical, but she still felt the need for the comforting blue. And so, she slipped the silk and cotton dress over her head, marveling at the difference from the slightly coarse blue fabric and the cool, silky white. She smiled, and walked over to the mirror in the wall, spinning around slightly.

Finally, she went back to her bag, grabbing some ribbon and elastics to tie her hair up with. She stood in front of the mirror, braiding her hair and tying it off before twirling it, piling it on top of her head and smiling at the mirror as she used the ribbon to tie it in place. She held the bun atop her head as she fished in her bag for the chopsticks she knew would be there, and then stuck them in the bun, holding the hair in place. Finally, she just stood in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection with a smile on her face. There was a rustle from the bed and she looked back to see Zuko's eyes cracked open as he stared at her with the ghost of a smile on his face.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, voice still heavy with sleep. Katara walked over to the bed and sat down on the side, looking down at Zuko with a smile still on her face.

"Just going for a walk," she said reaching over to his face. Her hand paused slightly as her eyes traveled to his scar. He closed his eyes, and Katara's heart melted. For the first time since she had known him, the water bender was observing a peaceful prince. Her hand gently touched the skin around his eye, fingers ghosting over his scar as she moved her hand down to cup his cheek. As soon as the contact came, however, it was gone, and Katara stood up, walking to the door.

"In that?" Zuko called after her, sitting up and yawning slightly, eyes skeptical. Katara paused at the door and smiled over her shoulder.

"Trust me," she said, and closed the door, allowing Zuko to fall back on the pillows, slipping back into a light sleep.

Katara stepped outside the inn, shivering slightly as her bare feet met the cool ground. She turned to her right and started walking, hands clasped together behind her back as she walked. Her blue eyes took in everything, including the various lean-to's and the scattering of people sleeping in the street. She smiled sadly at a young boy not even five smiled sleepily up at her before twisting back into his mother's arms, falling back into peaceful slumber.

As she walked into the richer part of the city, such sights vanished to be replaced with rich houses and closed market stands. Finally, she found herself at a fountain, the fire in the lamps around it flickering, near the end of their life span for the night. She sat on the edge, staring up at the starry sky with a smile. Her hand trailed down to the water, spinning it around with her finger. As her eyes slipped closed, peace overtook her being.

It was almost fifteen minutes before something strange happened, causing Katara to jerk out of her trance. She tried to move her hand but found she couldn't. Panicking, she glanced down at the water, finding it frozen. With a wave of her other hand she stood up, some water following her as she got into a fighting stance. Her eyes darted around the square, searching every shadow.

"Hello?" she called, turning slightly, water almost draped over her shoulders like a scarf. There was a thump behind her and Katara whirled, moving her hands down in front of her face, the water following and guiding the earth sailing towards her head toward the ground. There was another thump from the shadows and Katara jumped to the side, twirling around as she threw her hands forward. The water jumped to her command, wrapping around the person in the shadow's waist and shoving him out of the alley to the ground. She gasped, and the water fell away as she stared at the person in front of her.

The Dai-Li agent sprung to his feet, punching and causing the earth around his hands to fly forward. He kicked the ground, rippling it in front of the flying earth, upsetting Katara's balance. The girl gasped as she was thrown to the ground, and the earth claw settled around her neck, holding her down to the ground and making breathing hard. Earth wrapped upward around her hands, legs and waist, leaving her gasping for breath and writhing on the ground, water shifting weakly around in the fountain. Finally, she gave in, glaring at the Dai-Li agent as he walked forward, grinning evily.

"You really think you could escape us for long? You and the prince can't be in the world if we want to succeed," the guys said, tightening his fist. The earth around her neck clenched as Katara' writhed, gasping for air. As stars danced in front of her eyes there was a hoarse yell and suddenly the pressure relented. She gasped for air as hands ripped the earth off of her. As soon as her hand was released, it went to her throat, touching the bruised skin as she greedily sucked in air. As soon as all the earth was off of her, Katara stood up and stumbled over to the fountain, falling to her knees and jabbing her hand in the water. As she pulled it out it was covered with glowing water, and she held it to her throat, sighing as the water healed the bruise and straightened out her crushed wind pipe.

She then looked up at her rescuer, only to find a curious Aang standing over her, Momo on his shoulder, chittering softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding his hand out. Katara took it, standing up with a wince.

"A little bruised, but otherwise I'm fine," she said softly, staring Aang in the eyes, seeing if recognition dawned. There was a flash of something in the Avatar's eyes as he stepped back, grey eyes scanning Katara's dress and figure with a thoughtful frown.

"Why was he after you?" he asked, tilting his head toward the unconscious Dai-Li agent.

"I… I'm not sure," Katara said, looking down at the man thoughtfully. That hadn't been torture, if she hadn't had access to that water, she would have suffocated. The pressure he had put on her neck had crushed her windpipe, without the water it would have killed her. Before, they had never displayed a desire to kill, only to harm and break… but now.. she shook her head, shifting her eyes back to Aang, who was still staring at her as if she was a puzzle with just one missing piece, that she was a picture he could almost see, but there was just one little veil left between them.

"Well… are you okay?" he asked as their eyes met and held. Katara smiled and nodded as a grin split over Aang's face. "Good! I'd hate it if someone got hurt because of them… they've been acting weird for a couple of days," Aang paused before holding a finger up to his lips and grinning. "Just don't tell anyone, people're not really supposed to know."

Katara laughed, holding a hand to her chest. Aang looked at her bare neck with a though, and his hand dove into his pocket as he brought out a blue ribbon holding a circular carving. Katara held in a gasp as she beheld her mother's necklace again. She had thought it lost when she was kidnapped.

"This was my friend's," Aang said, holding his hand out. "Here, you really remind me of her. She was a great healer."

Katara back up, holding up a hand and shaking her head.

"I couldn't possibly take it, it's a momento, right? I really, really can't," she said, even though her eyes were filled with longing as she saw the necklace. Aang just smiled sadly and stepped forward, wrapping it around Katara's neck and fastening it before she could protest. She put her hand up to the necklace, looking down at her mother's necklace for the first time in three years. She looked up at Aang, noticing his smile and she smiled back. "Thank you… but, why give it to me?"

"It just feels right," Aang said, shrugging. "I'm sure you know, but I'm the Avatar, Aang," he stuck out his hand and Katara took it, still smiling brightly. "I'm… Tei Lon, but you can just call me Tei," she said, making it up on the spot.

Aang smiled, eyes studying Katara's. "Tei," he repeated softly. Katara smiled, and despite herself found her heart beating fast. Perhaps it was an emotion left over from her time traveling with Aang, but there was a part of her that was craving his touch, his embrace a little more than friends should. However, there was also a part of her that was kicking that other part, it was a stronger part that cried out for Zuko, the Zuko she had left laying naked in their bed.

Suddenly, without warning, Aang was right in front of her, his lips pressed against hers. With a muffled sound, Katara tried to back away, shocked, but Aang held firm, keeping her steady with a gentle grip on her arms as his lips stayed pressed against hers. From behind her there was a flash of light and Katara pushed Aang back far enough to turn her head, seeing a certain seething fire bender behind her, clad in his earth kingdom clothes. She stared from one boy to the other, not knowing whether to run to the angry Zuko, try and talk sensibly to the two, or to just stand there and do nothing. Her choice was made when Zuko stepped forward, flames erupting around his hand as he pointed it at the Avatar.

"Get away from her," he hissed, glaring at Aang.

The boy stepped forward, water following him to wrap around his righ arm as fire licked at his left arm. He stepped forward, eyes deadly as he glared at Zuko. The two began to step around in a circle, glaring daggers at each other while their elements shifted angrily around them. Finally, when they stopped circling and were about to lunge at each other, Katara raised her hands, stepping forward and throwing her arms forward and up, causing the water in the fountain to jut in between them, freezing into a wall.

"STOP!" she cried out as Zuko punched the thin wall, melting it while Aang merely changed it back into water. They lunged at each other, finally getting a chance to let out pent up frustration, even if Aang had no idea that it was Zuko he was fighting. "Aang, stop!" she shouted desperately, there were people lighting lanterns and leaning out of their windows now as the avatar and the fire bender went head to head, matching each other's moves perfectly. After all, they had been taught by the same person. Katara wrung her hands, trying to figure out what to do without revealing Zuko's identity. She couldn't just yell his name out.

Finally, glancing down at her dress, she set her jaw in determination and ran forward, flicking her wrists to get some water to join her. As she strode forward, water raising on her sides, Zuko punched forward with his fire whip as Aang leaped forward, fire engulfing his right arm. Katara choked, tears flowing from her eyes as she skewered them shut, leaping in between them and holding up the walls of water, changing them into ice at the last minute. Her hands went up, right facing Aang and left facing Zuko as the fire hit the walls of ice.

"STOP IT!" she shouted as the ice cracked and melted, flames licking out at her skin on her hands and arms, burning the edges of her dress. As the two called back the flames she fell to her knees, nursing her burnt arms as she ground her teeth together, biting back the sounds of pain and standing up, glaring at both of the boys. She noticed the guilt in Aang's eyes and almost started crying at the fear, anger, and pain in Zuko's.

"Ka-" Zuko started and then stopped, stepping toward Katara before stopping, hesitating.

"Tei!" Aang yelled, walking forward. Katara just flinched back with a choked sob and for the second time that night the water bender stumbled towards the fountain, thrusting her hands in the remaining water and wincing as the burns hissed slightly before the healing properties of her water bending took over. After the pain went away fully, Katara weakly took her hands out of the water, and stood, facing the boys who looked at her with pain in both of their eyes now.

"Just… stop…" she said, weakness evident in her voice as tears started spilling down her cheeks. She angrily wiped them away before hesitating. She had three choices, she could go back to Aang, for he would be sure to want to help her now if he hadn't recognized her yet, however she could also go towards Zuko, who would obviously help her in any way possible to get back to full strength, or there was always the option of just walking past both of them and trying to make it to the inn herself.

Finally, she allowed her tired body to take three steps toward Zuko before strength failed her, causing her body to lurch forward toward the ground. Before darkness took her, she recognized the familiar scent of burnt spices and the warm embrace of Zuko's arms before darkness claimed her.

Zuko let his knees buckle under Katara's weight, gently lowering them both to the ground as he pulled her into a more comfortable position, yellow eyes noticing the singed dress and the necklace she had to have just gotten from Aang before the brat kissed her. He felt another surge of anger at that and glared up at Aang before standing, picking Katara up under her knees and back, cradleing her against his arms. Aang stepped forward, extending one of his hands and letting the other one press to his chest.

"I can help," he said, eyes wide and serious. Zuko merely scowled and turned, walking away from the boy he had hunted for almost a year.

"We've both done too much already," he said softly as he stood, knowing that Aang had heard him. He walked into the slight crowd that had gathered sleepily, watching the two fire benders, and watched as they parted. He was amazed to see some nodding and smiling sadly, and even almost laughed when some of the villagers directed their glares at Aang.

When he got back to the in n, he wasn't at all surprised to see a certain earth bender running towards them, and only nodded at her as he waited by the front of the inn. Toph reached them and placed a hand on Katara's forehead, face clouded with worry. He watched her until she removed her hand and nodded, and then turned, carrying Katara past the innkeeper who didn't even glance at them, and walked up the stairs. Once at the room he shifted Katara's weight a little to try and grab the keys and jumped slightly when Toph's hand dove in his pocket. He waited, glaring at the door while the girl fished the keys out of the deep pocket and held them out, not quite sure if Zuko wanted her to do anything with them. He rolled his eyes and moved Katara over again, grabbing the key and shoving it in the door, turning it before pushing the door open. The two made their way in, and Zuko carefully lay Katara down, taking the chopsticks out of her messy hair and allowing the braid to fall down. Toph waited patiently for Zuko to finish and as he stepped back, Toph gently sat down at the edge of the bed as Zuko paced.

They stayed like that, Zuko pacing in worry as Toph sat, occasionally touching Katara's hand or forehead. Finally, the girl's eyelids fluttered open and a groan escaped her mouth. Zuko was over in a flash, hovering near the side of the bed as Katara looked first at Toph, a smile breaking out over her tired face, and then turned towards him, and the smile faltered. Zuko closed his eyes, stepping back and sitting down on the bed next to hers. Katara pushed herself up, ignoring the fire bender for the time being.

"Toph, what are you doing here?" she asked, voice laced with weariness.

"I could feel their fight in the palace," Toph said, shrugging and standing. "The movements of a fire bender are easy to determine, just as twinkle-toes' movements are. So, I decided to come here instead of trying to find you guys."

Katara smile gratefully at the blind girl and reached over to squeeze her hand. Finally, with a sigh she turned to Zuko, who was waiting with a blank expression on the other bed. Their eyes met and held for a second until Zuko looked away, guilt evident on his face. Katara sighed, looking away and Toph furrowed her brow, wondering what the silence was all about.

"Oookay… Katara, you okay?" Toph said, turning towards Katara. The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Toph… could you do me a favor and take this back to Aang?" she asked, reaching behind her neck and undoing her mother's necklace. She carefully placed it in her hand, staring longingly at it before holding it out. Toph held out her own hand, and waited as Katara placed the carving and the ribbon within it. The earth bender rubbed the material between her fingers and raised a brow at Katara.

"Your necklace?" she asked, holding it up. "You sure you want to surrender it?"

"If I wear it around, Sokka or my father may recognize me," she said slowly and blinked as Toph scoffed at her.

"Katara, are you sure that's such a bad thing?" she asked, tightening her fist around it and then turned, throwing the necklace at Zuko who caught it without thinking before furrowing his brow at the blind girl in front of him. "I won't give that back. You deserve to have it, even if you don't wear it," Toph walked to the door then, holding up her hand in a wave as she left, closing the door behind her.

As her footsteps retreated, silence dominated the room until Zuko broke it, voice soft and almost hesitant.

"Are you really okay?"

"I'm just a little… emotionally spent," Katara whispered back, looking out towards the city, noticing the approaching dawn. "Why did you follow me?"

"I… didn't," Zuko said, sighing slightly. "After you left I decided to go for a walk myself. Finally I found myself going somewhere a… friend had taken me during my previous stay here. I swear I wasn't following you."

"But it was still a convenient time to come, wasn't it?" Katara asked, carefully watching Zuko's reaction.

The prince's eyes flared in anger before he shook his head, sighing. "Well, it wasn't like I didn't have a right to be mad."

"_He _stared it!" Katara said, standing up and walking over to the other bed until she was right in front of Zuko, glaring down at him with her hands on her hips. "And you didn't even pause to ask questions or anything!"

Zuko stood, causing Katara to look up slightly as he leaned forward, glaring at the water bender.

"I'm sorry, okay? After three years of trying to hold in my temper, and especially after the festival, did you really think that I wouldn't lash out? I _needed_ to take my anger out on something!" the anger diminished as he leaned back, rubbing at his temples with his fingertips, trying to fight down the headache forming. "About… burning you… I'm sorry, I really am. I'll… I'll try and keep my anger in check, but no promises."

Katara sighed, a smile ghosting her lips as she reached up, placing a hand on his cheek, causing his eyes to meet hers, desperate to find forgiveness.

"I was acting rash as well," Katara said softly, stepping forward and bringing their faces centimeters apart. "And I'm sorry for making you worry."

Zuko couldn't help the slight smile tugging at his lips as he wrapped his arms around Katara's waist and took her lips with his. They fell back into the bed, and too tired to do anything other than slip beneath the covers they fell asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
